


Until Time Comes

by CampCampFreak, CorruptedNightshade, Hawkmask101



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Agender Frisk, Angry Frisk, Angst, Cringe, Drowning, Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Edge - Freeform, Fisting, Flashbacks, Force-Feeding, Freedom, Frisk is 18, Frisk is Evil, Handcuffing, Handcuffs, Hawk aims to make this very very sad, Hawk is the one who made it start out so intensely, Low health, Magic Loss, Maybe Ships, Mental Torture, Other, Paralysis, Poison, Poor Papyrus even when dead Frisk is a jerk to him, Poor Snas, Punishments, Sans needs hugs, Smut, Starvation, Updates slowly cause Nightshade has a lot of work and needs some motivation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, and Night strives to make this very very smutty, anyway, attempted suicide, blame Night for making this rated E, blame her, but - Freeform, but he gets punished instead, cringey edge, each chapter written by a different person, edgy cringe, frisk is a demon, frisk is gonna be pretty bipolar, frisk is not nice, frisk is possessive, lol, maybe smut, maybe torture, or very rarely at least, sans is spiraling into depression, sans is very depressed, slowly too, so chill if you want to complain about them being a kid, so far so horrible, so hey, starts in a post-genocide route, torture is probably gonna happen, torture smut coming soon!, uhh whats some more tags, very bad, we dont know whats gonna happen, we have things for all types of people, writing collab!, yaaayy!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampCampFreak/pseuds/CampCampFreak, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptedNightshade/pseuds/CorruptedNightshade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkmask101/pseuds/Hawkmask101
Summary: After a genocide run, Frisk takes on a certain interest in one of our favorite skeleton characters.Written by 3 different authors. There isn't really a plot line, and there isn't an update schedule. Mostly freeform, but an interesting type of freeform.





	1. And So It Begins (by Hawk)

Sweat dripped down the skeleton’s skull as he forced his legs to move faster. His breaths were panting as he continued onward, faster as he heard the human’s giggle from behind him.  
  
He slammed into the wall, falling down to his knees for a second as he breathed heavily, panting. He then pushed himself to his feet and started to run back through the lab.  
  
“Sansy~!” Frisk called, their voice sadistic as their red eyes flashed in the darkness. “Where are youuu~?”  
  
Sans slid into an open cabinet with a loud ‘thump!’, closing the doors and catching his breath in his throat, holding it so he could be as silent as possible.  
  
“Sansy?” Frisk hummed out, pausing beside the DT-Extracter and huffing, their bottom lip poking out as they pouted. They twirled their knife in midair, the sharp blade glinting in the darkness. “C’mon, Sansy… don’t be that way… don’t you remember how I saved everyone and brought them to the surface~?”  
  
_That was in a different timeline, you ass!_ Sans thought, his eye flaring with an intense blue. He clamped his hands over the burning magic, his breath hitching slightly as fear of being caught ran through his soul.  
  
Frisk’s red eyes landed on the cabinet Sans was in, watching the light blue magic flare up through cracks in the door. “Sansy! It’s rude to hide from a guest!” They cooed out, slamming open the door and making Sans yelp in fear.  
  
“Go away, you fuck!” He snarled, shrinking from their blade as they ran it over the floor of the cabinet. To close. To close.  
  
“Now, vulgar language isn’t very nice, Sansy…” Frisk hummed out, their smile stretching wide as light glinted sadistically off their canines.  
  
“Oh, and killing everyone is nice? Fuck you. Get out of my fucking cabinet, you bitch.”  
  
“Strike two~ What a dirty mouth you have, Sansy… maybe I should wash it with soap…”  
  
“F-Fuck off!” Sans screeched, lashing out with a foot and hitting them square in the jaw, causing their whole body to jerk back and hit the ground, hard.  
  
They sat up, wiping a trickle of blood off of their mouth. “That wasn’t very nice, Sans…” They said, voice darkening as their eyes glared at him. His eyes widened, and he backed away against the counter as they advanced.  
  
_Fuck._  
  
Their arm lashed out, fingers wrapping around his wrist and making him yelp. On instinct, a blaster appeared behind their head and shot them into bits.  
  
_40/99 HP._  
  
_WHAT THE FUCK?_ Sans’ thoughts screeched. God dang it, he needed that determination…  
  
“Sans. Stop being so rude.” They snarled, jerking him out of the counter and kicking him onto the floor, making him cry out. “Don’t make me have to punish you.”  
  
“Fu-fudge, I’m sorry, kid.” He mumbled, not sounding sincere in the slightest.  
  
_It’s a start._ Frisk thought, smiling sweetly once more. “Good! Now c’mon. I told you, we have to get back to Snowdin!”  
  
“Okay…”  
  
“Maybe we’ll pass by Papyrus’ ashes on the way back, hehe~”  
  
“Hnn…” Sans clawed at their hand, trying to get free.  
  
“What’s wrong, Sansy? It’s your fault he’s dead, anyway!”  
  
“It’s not… it’s _yours_ …”  
  
“Tsk tsk tsk, Sansy, Sansy. I would have stopped killing him if you had told me you had known about the resets. You could have just came and killed me, anyway! I didn’t have nearly as much health then as I did now~ You could have prevented his death, Sansy! But I guess you’re more of a sadistic jerk then I thought! Who would watch their own brother’s death without doing nothing to stop it?”  
  
“Let me go!” Sans snarled, struggling against their vice-like grip. “I didn’t do anything! You’re the one who killed him, you brat!”  
  
“Exactly~ It would be good if you **remembered that, Sansy.”** They said, voice darkening and grip tightening on him. He whimpered in pain and fear as they pulled him off of his feet, face inches from theirs. Their eyes had darkened into a deep black as goo started to slowly pour from their eyes.  
  
**“IT WOULD BE GOOD TO REMEMBER WHO YOU BELONG TO, SANS. WHO CONTROLS THIS TIMELINE?”**  
  
“Y-y-y-you…”  
  
**“WHO DO YOU LISTEN TO?”**  
  
“Y-you! I listen to you!”  
  
**“SO WHY ARE YOU FIGHTING?”**  
  
“B-because you’re f-f-freaking horrible!”  
  
**“I t d o e s n o t m a t t e r h o w h o r r i b l e I a m . Y o u a r e m i n e .”**  
  
“ _Okay!_ Okay! I’m yours! F-fudge, let me go.”  
  
“You’ll just run again.” They snarled, their eyes blinking back to their glowing red appearance.  
  
“I w-won’t… I promise, Fr-Frisk…”  
  
“Good boy~”  
  
Frisk’s grip on his wrist loosened, but they didn’t let go of him completely, pulling him with them. He stumbled occasionally with a stammered replacement of a swear word, but other than that, no pain was being caused to him. He didn’t stop for one instance - not until they arrived in the elevator leading up to Alphy’s lab.  
  
“When are you gonna reset, kid…” He mumbled, looking down at the floor.  
  
“When are _you_ going to stop expecting one? Listen, Sansy, I don’t plan on resetting for a long, long time. You’re the only friend I never really got to have any fun with in my pacifist run! So, now we can bond!”  
  
“W-why… why… I don’t want to bond with you!”  
  
“To bad. I don’t care what you want.”  
  
Sans let out a slight whimper at this, jerking his arm away from Frisk. “Stay away from me…”  
  
“Are we going to go through this again, Sansy? Listen, let me spoil it for you. Even if you manage to get away, I can just reload and bring us right back to this very point.”  
  
_Reload…_  
  
_They can…_  
  
_……….what’s the point……._  
  
Sans slowly nodded, eyes dark in his sockets. “Ok. I understand.” He said simply, voice hollow.  
  
“Good! Let’s go now, shall we?”  
  
With a soft giggle, Frisk shoved the blade of their knife into his eye socket, cutting off his magic completely. He screamed in pain, but barely had time to comprehend anything as they dragged him back to his home in Snowdin and locked him in his own room, promising that they would be back later.


	2. Lessons (by Midnight & Night)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk decides that it's time for Sans to learn to keep his mouth shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Midnight & Night decided to collaborate for this chapter ;3  
> -Hawk

Sans sat on his mattress, looking at the ground of his room when his door opened, revealing Frisk. “Hey Sansy~ Miss me? I brought you a gift.” they said. Sans stayed silent and Frisk walked over to him, throwing something at his bed. Sans looked at what they threw and it was a bag of dust.  
  
“So you’ll remember who you belong to.” They said. Sans realized who’s dust it was. It was _Papyrus'_ dust. Anger filled Sans as he stared at it. “Why so silent, Sansy~” Frisk cooed. Sans growled lowly which made Frisk giggle. “Awww, I thought you’d appreciate the gift…. I got it just for you after all…”  
  
“I don’t give a fuck what you give me.” Sans said bitterly. “Watch your mouth, Sansy. I’ll be forced to give you a lesson, if you don’t~” They said giggling. Sans huffed as the human child giggled again.  
  
Frisk grinned at Sans, their red eyes almost sparkling with joy at the idea they thought of.  
“You know what, Sansy? I think I _should_ give you a lesson. You have been rather distant and need to be taught to be more open with me.”  
  
Sans growled at the human as they took a step towards him.  
  
“g-get the fuck away from me!”  
  
They took more steps, not obeying his pleas.  
  
“Sansy, language-”  
  
A kick to Frisk’s chest sent them falling onto their rear, interrupting them before they could finish their scolding. They look back up at the one who sent the blow, their red eyes darkening with rage as they glare intensely at him.  
  
“You know what, Sans? I was going to go easy on you and just take you somewhere… **But now I think you need to be punished instead**.”  
  
They get back up and quicken their approach on him, not taking their time anymore.  
  
“i-if you take another step, i-i’ll-”  
  
“‘I-I’ll’ what?” They said, mocking his scared stuttering.  
  
“Let me remind you, Sansy. I cut off your attack and defense magic, so you can't do shit to me. But hey, don't worry. I didn't cut it _all_ off. If I did that, you wouldn't be able to do the things I want you to~”  
  
 _‘what was with the way they said that’_? Sans thought as he fearfully stared into those demonic eyes of theirs that were full of the intent to do evil.  
  
“Now use that magic I let you keep and form me a hole.” They ordered him as their smile somehow stretched across their face even more.  
  
“w-what?”  
  
Their grin fell, teeth clenching together at the slight anger they begin to feel.  
  
“Don’t act so oblivious, Sansy. You know what I mean.”  
  
The eyelights in Sans’ eyesockets go out as he growls threateningly, refusing their order.  
  
 **“I said form me a damn pussy. If you keep disobeying me, your brother’s fucking dust will be tossed into the river where he’ll never be on his precious object.”** They growl back at the skeleton who was now shaking with fear right in front of them.  
  
“p-please don’t do anything else to p-pap!”  
  
Their grin returns as they pet the top of his skull, watching a blue glow appeared in his shorts.  
  
“That’s a good boy, Sansy~”  
  
Sans shivers, keeping his hands behind his back as he fights the large urge to slap Frisk’s hands away from  
  
“please, you don’t have to...i’ll listen to you...i won’t fight you anymore.”  
  
They ignore him and continue their work of uncovering him, pulling his shorts off his pelvic bone to reveal a glowing blue vagina where one would be on a human. Their hand moves up to touch him, but are stopped by him grabbing their wrist.  
  
“i d-don’t want this..pl-please…”  
  
They roughly pull out from his grip, glaring threateningly up at him.  
  
“ **It does not matter what you want. You have been disobeying me and need to be punished.** ”  
  
He shivers as he watches them replace two fingers dangerously close to his entrance, sweat dripping down his skull as he fears what they’ll do next.  
  
 _‘i don't want this. i don't want them. i don’t want this. i don’t want th-’_  
  
Frisk pushes two fingers into Sans, causing him to wince at the pain of his walls being stretched without warning. They look up at him, grinning at the blue blush that dusted his cheek bones.  
  
“ **Now remember, Sans. I am the one who is in control.** ”  
  
They pull out slightly and then ram back in, causing him to clench his teeth tightly together in order to hold in a scream, not giving them the pleasure of getting to hear it. But oh god, the amount of pain that came from their fingers moving in and out him dry. It hurt like _hell._  
  
They rubbed small circles on his clit with their thumb, but Sans would only allow small whimpers to escape him from this.  
  
“Come on Sansy, let me hear you make those beautiful sounds.”  
  
They began to apply more pressure to him, causing him to jerk a little and let out a quiet moan.  
  
He hated this. The very person who killed his brother was currently violating him in his own room. _This was hell._  
  
“That’s a good boy, Sansy. Let master hear you sing your lovely songs.”  
  
“y-you will never be my m-aaaah”  
  
They growled, pressing into his clit more to shut him up.  
  
“Apologize to your master. **Now.”**  
  
Sans shivered, looking down at _them_ touching _him._  
  
What was the point of fighting anymore? They proved it earlier by hunting him down and taking away his magic.  
  
He sighed.  
  
“i’m sorry..m-master…”  
  
That was it. He had just signed his very life to the demon.  
  
Frisk’s smile returned.  
  
“Good boy. Now let’s reward you.”  
  
They pushed a third finger into him, stretching him even more. When they began to thrust their fingers was when he lost control, letting loose a scream that turned into a loud moan.  
  
Their smile widened at this.  
  
“Mmm. Those sounds you make just might cause _me_ to cum~”  
  
Sans soon began to whimper loudly at the pain of their fingers dragging roughly against his sensitive walls.  
  
“pl-please stop! i-it hurts!”  
  
“Sansy, is this your first time doing something like this?~” They hummed gleefully as they gave him another thrust with their fingers.  
  
He nodded, letting out a pained moan.  
  
Was it supposed to hurt like this? Was this why they wanted him to form this instead of what a male human would have?  
  
Sans didn't care to ask them these questions, for the answers would not change anything but give him useless knowledge.  
  
Frisk grinned at him.  
  
“Good. That means you are truly mine. Whatever I make you have is mine. If you form a pussy, it’s _mine_. If you form a _**cock**_ , it’s mine. Nobody but me will ever get to touch them.”  
  
He scoffed at this.  
  
“there is _nobody_ but _you_ left. so who else could ever touch me?”  
  
“You best stop with those snarky comebacks of yours, **Sans.** ” They growled at him as they pushed another finger into his sore hole.  
  
“aaaaanh! i-i’m sorry, m-master! i-i’ll stop! mmnh!”  
Frisk smiled as they pet the top of Sans’ skull with their other hand, praising him for his apology.  
  
“Good boy. Since you apologized, master will be softer.”  
  
Pleasure shot through Sans as they moved their fingers in and out him more slowly than before. He tried to move back in attempt to get them out, not wanting to enjoy what Frisk was doing to him, but a hand on the back of pelvis kept him in place.  
  
“Now, now, Sansy. Don’t hide from the fact you like this~” They cooed as they thrusted again.  
  
Sans _did not_ like this, but that was his mind said…what his body was saying was something different. It seemed even his _own body_ was now _betraying_ him.  
  
He let out a loud pleasure scream as Frisk hit one of his g-spots, earning a shit eating grin from the human.  
  
“Oh? Looks like I found the spot~”  
  
They hummed happily as they jabbed into the sensitive area again, hoping to hear the same reaction as before.  
  
Sans screamed loudly again, shuddering as his walls clamped down on their fingers and gave them the thing they had been waiting for: an orgasm. They smiled widely as they watched the blue magic leak out around their fingers, dampening the covers below Sans. They pulled out their fingers with a wet ‘pop’ and then brought to their mouth, humming happily at the feeling of the magic prickling on their tongue.  
  
Sweat poured down Sans’ skull as he panted, coming down from his high. He looked up at Frisk, watching as they stood up and headed towards the door.  
  
“Now be a good boy and go take a bath. I need you to be clean before we eat the dinner I will be preparing.”  
  
With that they left the room, leaving Sans dirty and alone with his brother’s dust beside him.


	3. Twisted (by Hawk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans attempts to run away. He immediately regrets it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan a lot of angst for y'all :D  
> -Hawk

_Thump. Thump. Thump._  
  
Sans’ eye sockets were blank as he stared up at the ceiling, his usually-permanent smile gone.  
  
It hurt. Everything hurt, and yet a blissful afterglow radiated off of him.  
  
His throat felt thick, and he blinked slowly, his eye sockets burning. Slowly he got up, wincing as he placed weight on his legs.  
  
He reached out, grabbing his brother’s dust from beside him. Tucking it into his jacket pocket, he limped over to his closet and rummaged through his clothes, grabbing a pair of clean shorts and pulling them on.  
  
He limped over to the door, slowly easing it open. It made no noise, and Sans was grateful that Papyrus got the hinges changed beforehand.  
  
He creeped down the stairs, making sure to avoid all the creaky locations. He glanced around the corner.  
  
“Making spaghetti for my Sansy~” Frisk hummed to themselves. They were into their cooking, humming a cheerful song to themselves that caused Sans to shiver in fright.   
Slowly, he moved across the living room floor. Careful not to make the hardwood floors creek with his weight, he moved over to the front door and slowly opened it.  
  
 _Creeek…_  
  
His eyes widened  
  
 _Shit!_  
  
He slipped out the door and slammed it behind him, immediately starting to sprint through the snow towards Snowdin woods.  
  
Even if they did find him there, it would take a while.  
  
>>>  
  
Sans panted as he dropped down onto the roots of a tree, putting a hand over his sternum. He was shivering softly from the cold, and pulled his jacket tighter around him. He had had to sprint to where he was now, and it didn’t seem to be helping the ache in his groin.  
  
He closed his eyes tightly, listening for any signs of his kid - no, _the_ kid. He was officially disowning them as his right now. Maybe he should have did that when they first began murdering people, but he guessed he had a faint hope still that they would go back to the true pacifist timeline and call him ‘dunkle’ again.  
  
Sans groaned, placing his skull in his hands. _This fucking sucks._ He wanted to go back to the days where Papyrus was trying to force him to pick up his sock. If he went back, he would be sure to actually pick it up. He at least owed Paps that much.  
  
He gave a soft shudder at the thought of Papyrus’ dust floating down the river. It was downright disrespectful to do that - but since when had Frisk thought about respect? They never had. They probably didn’t have any.  
  
He bashed his head back against the tree, hoping that maybe his skull would split open and he would die. Fuck, he hated himself. He wanted death - he craved it. More so than usual.  
  
“You may want to be careful before you crack something important, little pup~”  
  
Sans froze, slowly taking his hands off of his eyes - only to be met with a fake friendly smile and large glowing eyes.  
  
He screamed, trying to leap back and only managing to bash his head against the tree. Vines started to slowly slither around Sans, and he squeaked as they wrapped around him. He wiggled, unable to move.  
  
“What’s the matter, trashbag? You sure seemed to be enjoying yourself earlier. Maybe you want to do that again!”  
  
Sans’ eye sockets blackened. No no no no no…  
  
“Frisk!!” he screamed out, fighting weakly against the vines that held him. Flowey laughed.  
  
“Frisk doesn’t want to help you! After all, you’re just a pathetic pile of trash!”  
  
Vines started to slowly slide their way up his shorts, and at that moment, everything broke.  
  
He didn’t want this. He didn’t want sex. He didn’t _want_ to be _raped._  
  
“N-no no no! Frisk!! Frisk help me! I’ll b-be good help h-help fuck no no n-no noonononononononono…” Sans whimpered out, jerking back in the vines hold as Flowey stimulated his sensitive bones. The beast laughed darkly, thorns from the tentacle-like vines digging into his bones as he screamed.  
  
Tears rolled down his face as he shut his eyes tightly. “No no no… Frisk…” He whimpered.  
  
 _Save me Frisk save me save me where are you it’s not that hard it isn’t not with your determination just kill him kill him kill him kill him save me save me I’ll do whatever you want please please please please please…_  
  
“What do you think you’re doing with my toy?” A voice suddenly growled from the dark forest. Sans let out a relieved sob as he realized that it was Frisk.  
  
“Why, I’m playing with him, of course~! You couldn’t just be expected to have all the fun, could you, Chara?” Flowey said with a grin as he turned towards Frisk.  
  
Sans reached out with one hand towards the human as they growled. “I told you _**NOT TO CALL ME BY THAT FUCKING NAME!**_ ” Frisk screamed at him, lunging from the shadows and slashing at the vines holding Sans. Sans let out a short yelp as he felt the only supports disappear, and suddenly he was on the ground with a hard thump that left his back aching.  
  
“Ow! What was that for, Frisk? You know that mom told you to share your toys!” Flowey said with a pout.  
  
“Yeah, well, mom’s _**d e a d .**_ ” Frisk said with a coldness that caused Sans to shiver. They were pissed and he knew that it wasn’t _just_ at Flowey.  
Flowey giggled happily. “And that’s all your fault, isn’t it, Frisk?” He says, a vine sliding towards them and starting to snake up their leg.  
  
The chop the vine furiously with the sharp end of their knife, causing their ‘best friend’ to scream. They smirk. “Don’t try to guilt trip me, Flowey. I’m **dead** inside.”  
Flowey glares at them before grinning. “Well, have fun with your little toy, then! Remember, I’ll be watching~”  
  
And with that, Flowey disappears underneath the earth.  
  
Sans’ breath catches in his throat through the sobs shaking his body, and he covers his face, wiping it off quickly as Frisk turns around.  
  
“What the fuck were you thinking, coming out here?!” They scream. He starts to shake and they growl. “Look at me!”  
  
He can’t. He can’t do it, he just _can’t._  
  
They slap him across the face, causing him to scream.  
  
 _0.9/1 HP_  
  
 **“Look at me.”**  
  
He whimpers as he slowly removes his shaking hands away from his face. He looks up at them, jerking back with a cry at the black goo dripping from their eyes.  
 **“What the fuck were you thinking.”**  
  
“I d-don’t know, ma-master…”  
  
 **“Y o u s h o u l d k n o w !”** They scream, and he lurches back away from them, starting to hyperventilate as they advance.  
  
“I’m s-sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry m-master I’ll be good please…”  
  
Instead of answering him, they grab him by the hoodie, starting to drag him through the cold snow towards the river. He thrashes in their grip, whimpering in fear. “Stop it please pl-please…” He begs, unable to follow because of their fast pace.  
  
 **“Shut up!”** They scream down at him, and he flinches, releasing a sob as he allows them to drag him through the snow.  
  
They pause by the Snowdin river, and Sans tries to stand up. He doesn’t get very far before they grab the back of his skull and force his head underneath the water.  
  
The cold makes his skull numb as soon as he goes under, and he closes his eyes as he feels the icy cold water leaking into his skull. He starts to tremble, not just in fear but in the icy coldness that is gripping his body and SOUL. He can feel his head grow fuzzy, his chest calling out for oxygen. His body starts to thrash in the water before Frisk pulls him out.  
  
He takes in a deep breath before they suddenly dunk him under the water again.  
  
He thrashes beneath their grip, trying to free himself with little success. They end up tightening their grip on his skull, causing him to cry out in pain beneath the water.  
When they pull him up again, he attempts to plead with them.  
  
“M-master ple-!”  
  
He doesn’t get very far before he’s violently shoved beneath the water again. He can feel tears building beneath his eye sockets, and he suddenly has the biggest urge to cry. He resists the urge as he focuses on holding his breath.  
  
They repeat the process, but this time he gets a deep breath of air.  
  
He continues shivering until they finally hold him above the water after many of the repeated processes, watching him gasp in deep breaths. As soon as the water touched the freezing Snowdin airs, it started to freeze against his skull.  
  
“What do you have to say to your master?”  
  
“S-s-s-s-s-o-or-orry-y m-a-mas-st-er... “ He tries to keep from stuttering, but with a mixture of the cold and fear, he can’t stop.  
  
“Have you learned your lesson?”  
  
“Y-y-es-s-s mah-mas-ster…”  
  
“And what is that lesson?”  
  
“D-don-don’t-t-t tr-ry to r-run-n awa-ay…”  
  
“And?”  
  
“...a-a-nd?”  
  
“Obviously.”  
  
“I-I’m s-sor-ry ma-aster… I d-do-n’t kn-ow…”  
  
“Oh my god, you’re fucking pathetic. Obviously you haven’t been punished enough.”  
  
He lets out a pathetic little sob, trembling as they hold him just above the water. He closes his eyes, expecting to be dunked again…  
  
Instead, they begin dragging him back to his house. He opens his eyes, confusion evident in his face.  
  
What punishment was Frisk planning for him…?


	4. Fist Might Be A Tire-ing Punishment (by Night)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans' punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Night did this chapter. She's cackling evily in the background as you read.  
> -Hawk

_BAM_  
  
A loud thud echoed through the room as Sans was thrown onto the bed, his skull banging against the rim of it. He looked up at the human who threw him, his bones making small rattling noises as he shook with fear.  
  
“wh-why did you br-bring me here?”  
  
Frisk grinned down at him as they gestured to the organized room around them. “Why, just look how clean your brother kept his room. Who wouldn’t want to torture someone here~?”  
  
Sans flinched and scooted backwards, pressing his spine against the wall in attempt to get away from them as they sat on the edge of the bed, their red eyes staring intensely at him.  
  
“Now Sansy, let’s continue your punishments...and because you were such a bad boy today, **you’ll have a punishment for _everything_ you just did wrong.** ” Frisk growled at him as they rummaged through their pocket, searching for the object they needed.  
  
“The first thing you did wrong was that you didn't go wash yourself like I had ordered you to, so I shoved you into the river repeatedly. The next thing you did wrong was the fact that you ran away. And the punishment for that is…”  
  
They grab Sans’ wrists and roughly shove him against the headboard of the bed, handcuffing him to it as they grin widely.  
  
**“...You get tied down.”**  
  
They look down at him, their grin faltering as they spoke of the next thing Sans had done.  
  
“But hey, that’s not all… **You also allowed yourself to be aroused by a fucking _weed._** ”  
  
Sans shook, tugging hard at the steel handcuffs. He knew what might be coming next and he did not like it one bit.  
  
They put a hand on his wrists, holding him in place as they lean closer to whisper angrily to him.  
  
“ **I saw the dim blue light appearing in those shorts of yours as he fucking touched you. For that, I’ll remind you who the hell _it_ belongs to.** ”  
  
They take their other hand and slowly begin to drag it down his sides as they move their head back to watch his face closely.  
  
He shivers and blushes slightly at their touch, but not allowing what was left of his magic to do anymore than that.  
  
“Come on Sansy~ Form that tight little pussy that I desire~” They cooed as they roughly rub his coccyx under his shorts.  
  
Sans’ blush brightens as as he involuntarily bucks upwards, shuddering as his magic activates from their touch. They grin widely at this.  
  
“Ooo~ Looks like I found a sensitive spot~”  
  
Frisk giggles at his fear filled eye sockets as they sat up, scooting back a little to force his legs apart.  
  
“pl-please don't do i-it!” Sans choked out as they place a hand on the top of his shorts.  
  
“Tsk tsk tsk. Now now Sansy, you need to be taught. Don’t fight this~”  
  
They roughly pull his shorts off and toss them onto the once spotless floor, grinning as what they wanted was now in view. They place their hand near his entrance, watching as blue magic dripped down from it.  
  
“My my, aren’t you wet~ Remind me to use that spot on you the next time I want this cute pussy of yours~”  
  
Sans let out a loud scream as they harshly shove their _whole fist_ into him.  
  
Pain spread all throughout him as he felt his entrance ripping from the size.  
  
0.5/1  
  
His hp drops down to half as blood drips down his pelvis and onto the bedsheets, staining them instantly.  
  
“But you’re lucky you are. If you weren't... **this would’ve hurt a hell of a lot more.** ”  
  
They growl as they pump their fist in and out of him, tears falling down his skull as the pain was too much for him to bare.  
  
“pl-ease stop!!” He begged loudly as he shut his eye sockets tightly from the feeling.  
  
“ **No.** ”  
  
Frisk pushed into him harder causing him to let out another bloodcurdling scream.  
  
“ **Y o u n e e d t o b e p u n i s h e d** ”  
  
They growl again and slightly undo their fist inside him, allowing their nails to roughly scrape along his walls as they thrusted.  
  
He whimpers loudly at the increasing amount pain that filled him.  
  
Last time there had at least been a little pleasure...but not now. Only searing pain could be felt.  
  
“i’m s-sorry, mah-master!”  
  
Sans apologized…  
  
But it did not work.  
  
“ **Sorry doesn't change anything!** ”  
  
They dig their nails deeper into him making more blood pour out as they move inside him.  
  
0.4/1  
  
Sans’ health dropped again.  
  
How much were they going to hurt him?  
  
He shudders as their nails scraps into his g-spot, a half pained moan escaping him.  
  
“Enjoying this? Aren’t you just fucked up now~”  
  
They harshly pump their fist into him again, ramming into the same spot as before.  
  
Sans screams loudly as his walls clamp down on their arm, his magic cum and blood thoroughly coating them.  
  
They smile at the face he makes as he orgasms and give him light thrusts to prolong it, wanting to cherish the look forever.  
“That’s a good boy, Sansy. Release it all for Master~”  
  
Frisk slowly pulls out as they feel his walls loosen up slightly, blood and cum pouring out once their hand was free. They grin at the large wet spot that forms on the sheets under Sans, licking their hand clean of the same fluids that drenched it. They unlock the handcuffs that held him and got off the bed once they finished, standing up and going over to the door to head out.  
  
Sans moves his arms out from the uncomfortable position they had been in and cover his eye sockets as shook from the aftershock of the event.  
Hopefully the kid would bring him some of the food they had cooked earlier since his health was so low-  
  
“By the way Sans, there is one last punishment. Since you had ran away instead of coming to eat… You will not be eating tonight.”  
Frisk left the room, slamming the door shut and locking it behind them.  
  
…….  
  
Shit.  
  
Now he’s stuck at 0.4 hp, with bloody cum coating his pelvis and upper femurs, locked..in..Papyrus’ room...and with his dust in his jacket’s pocket….  
  
  
Sans shook more, but now from something else.  
  
It was from fear, sadness and regret.


	5. An Attempt (by Midnight)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans wants this to be over. He doesn't yet realize that this is just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Midnight did this chapter, and decided to back out of the story. Too bad, honestly~  
> But oh well. Enjoy this chapter~

Sans puts his shorts back on and he took out his brothers dust, looking at it. “I’m sorry Paps…..I-I’m so sorry…” He says as blue tears make their way from his eye sockets falling on the bag of dust in his hands. He imagined Papyrus’ voice telling him that it was alright.

 _“SANS! NO NEED TO CRY!”_ Papyrus said.

San hung his head low as more tears fall.

 _“SANS! I’M HERE….”_ He said.

Memories came flooding to Sans and he gripped the bag of dust tighter.

_“SANS PLEASE PICK UP YOUR SOCK!”_

_“Ok.”_

_“DON’T PUT IT BACK DOWN! MOVE IT!”_

_“Ok.”_

_“YOU MOVED IT TWO INCHES! MOVE IT TO YOUR ROOM!”_

_“Ok.”_

_“AND DON’T BRING IT BACK!”_

_“Ok.”_

_“IT’S STILL HERE!”_

_“Didn’t you just say not to bring it back to my room?”_

_“FORGET IT!”_

Sans looked around Papyrus’ room, but nothing but reminders came. Reminders of Papyrus being gone, that he’s dead and Sans can never see him again.

_“ONE DAY, I’M GOING TO BE APART OF THE ROYAL GUARD!”_

_“That’s cool, bro.”_

Quiet sobs escaped Sans’ throat and he couldn’t control the memories.

_“SANS! YOU LAZY BONES! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING FOR A HUMAN!”_

_“I’m on break.”_

_“SANS!”_

_“What?”_

_“YOU'RE ALWAYS ON ‘BREAK’!”_

_“No I’m not.”_

_“YES YOU ARE!”_

_“Not when I’m talking.”_

Sans couldn’t take it, looked around from the bed for something useful, but found nothing. He sighed and an idea came to mind. He started slamming his fists into his ribs and painful cracks could be heard.

0.3/1

He hit his ribs again, but this time, harder than before.

0.2/1

Again.

0.1/1

This is it. Just one more time. One more hit and he could be free. Before he could hit his already broken ribs, a hand harshly grabbed his arm. **“What do you think you’re doing, Sansy?”** Frisk asks. Sans didn’t say a word as tears still rolled down his face.

“Do I need to supervise you, Sans?” Frisk said before giggling. “It’s a shame, your health is too low for another punishment, but--” They took Papyrus’ dust, making Sans’ eyes go wide. “NO!” He yelled. They just laughed. “Oh, you’re right! It won’t be satisfying unless you watch!” They smiled.

“No! Please!” Sans cried. “Oh, Sansy… **You should have thought about that before you did what you did** **.”** They said, black, leaking out of their eyes and mouth. Tears were spilling down Sans’s face and Frisk harshly took Sans’s arm and dragged him out of the house with Sans’s pleads gracefully in the background.

They made it to the river and Frisk dropped Sans, Papyrus’ dust still in hand. They walked up to the river and looked at sans as the opened the bag. “N-NO!!! PLEASE! I’LL DO ANYTHING!!!” Sans pleaded. “Too late, Sansy~” They said. The slowly dumped Papuyrus’ dust into the water, throwing the bag it was in, shortly after. Sans felt like his world had completely shattered. He suddenly lost all emotion and stopped crying.

Frisk giggled as if nothing happened. “Come on, Sansy!~” Frisk said, stepping over to Sans, grabbing his arm harshly again. “Time to go home!” They said. Sans didn’t speak, he just walked along with Frisk, wishing he could just die then and there.


	6. Whoever said life was beautiful was lying (First small part by Hawk, the rest by Nightshade)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans gets that spaghetti after all~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hawk has left the Undertale fandom, so I am taking this story into my own hands. I hate torture, but I will write it just for you guys. ( ^w^) oh and all the chapters i write will not be smut anymore. It might be just every other chapter from now on.
> 
> Everything before the "Yeah?" (including the yeah it's self) was written by Hawk before she left the fandom. The rest after that was written by me. Hawk also came up with the chapter tittle, too. Also, the paralyzing was Hawks idea, not mine.

_ Just me again down here. _   
His blank eye sockets stared up at the ceiling of the roof, his emotions shattered and broken.   
His hand rose up and he stared at it, just stared at the bones that were glistening with a fine layer of sweat. He wondered how ironic it was that a skeleton wanted to be dead. A dead creature, in a human’s eyes, wanted to be more dead.    
Heh. How pathetic.   
He let his other hand trail the soft bones on his hand. He wished he could break them. Break them, tear them, shatter them, give himself the pain he thought he deserved…   
“Oh, Sansie~!”   
Oh wait. He could get them shattered if he wanted to. He almost forgot.   
“Yeah…?”

The human- if you could still even call them that- entered the room, grinning evilly like usual.

“How are you and Papyrus?”

Frisk imedietly closed their eyes and tsked, shaking their head.

“Oh, sorry. How dreadfully forgetful of me~ I _just_ tosed what was left of him into the river~!”

_ Only if he could rip them up instead… _

“... **shut up.** ”

They re-opened their eyes, glaring at the skeleton with iries already darking into that heart stopping red.

“What did. You. Just.  _ Say? _ ”

Sans growled, ignoring the intense pain when he sat up.

“i said shut the **_fuck_** **Up!** ”

He didn’t flinch or dodge when they lunged at him, grabing his throat and squeezing the bone so hard it just might snap. 

...Not that he’d care if it did.

**“You little brat!”**

“i-i’m- h-huh-heh- the br-at?”

A cough came from him inbetween his gasping. His vision was already darking and his non-exsisent lungs hurt from the need to breathe.

G-good. It’s going just how he wants.  _ It’ll all be over soon… _

“You know what?! That lunch sounds nice right now for you,  _ doesn’t it _ ?! Wouldn’t you like some spagehtti? I hear it’s so good that it’s **p a r a l i z  i n g !** ”

No. No.  _ No _ .

**“** **_No!_ ** **”**

The skeleton began to kick and flail when they draged him out of the bed room by his fur lined hood.

_ H-He was so close!  _ Only a few more  _ seconds _ and he wouldn’t have to  _ suffer any more _ !

**“Think before you say something next time,** **_S a n s y!_ ** **”**

They didn’t care to lift him up as they had went down the stairs. His badly injured body ached just that much more each step he thunked against.

0.06/1 HP

Frisk brought him over to the table and pushed him against it, that evil grin present on their face. 

He turned his head when he saw something shimer from the corner of his eyesocket and…

**“** **_no_ ** **!”**

Sans begains to thrash against their hold more when he spots the metal cuffs.

_ H-he won’t be tied up again! _

**“** **_Stop fighting it, Sans_ ** **!”**

They pushed him against the table leg more, their anoyance increaseing. The ‘click’ of the cuffs doesn’t follow that long after.

“master, please...please don’t”

The human ignored him as they went into the kitchen, coming back with that dreaded plate of spagehti.

They shoved his head back harshly, it making a loud ‘thunk’ when it came in contact with the wood, and began to try to pry his mouth open. It doesn’t take long -since he’s lost most of his energy from fighting- and they shove a forkfull into it.

0.03/1 HP

…

0.1/1 HP

Frisk smirks when the pasta heals him by a few small points. They don’t stop shoving the laced food into his mouth until every single bite is gone.

...

1/1 HP

The cuffs are taken off Sans and he imediently doubles over, coughing and wishing that he could bring what he just ate back up. He...He could already feel the poison taking effect.

“wh-what did you p-put in th-ere?”

A giggle sounds from the human. They stood up with the empty plate, heading into the kitchen. The sound of a plate hitting the bottom of a empty sink soon sounded from their way.

“I didn’t just catch you in that lab. I found all sorts of interesting poisons down there, too~!”

They came back over to him, squating down beside his haunched over form. He could practilly  _ feel _ the kid’s gleeful grin.

“Don’t worry. It’ll be quick.”

Just as they had said that, the poison seemed to hit him at full effect. His body slumped to the ground completely, unable to keep himself up anymore.

He...He can’t move.  _ He c-can’t move! _

Frisk giggled more, picking up his limp body and setting him on the couch face up, that being the only thing they made comfortable for him.

They went over to the stairs and go up just one step before turning back to him.

“Good night, Sansy~ Have fun not moving for the next 12 hours~!”

With that, they had went up the rest and into Sans’ room.

This was going to be the longest night he has ever been through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chap will be long and more fun~ this was just a set up for it~ >:3
> 
> Also, sorry it took so long to write. I was waiting for Hawk to write the chapter, but then she left the fandom. A few days ago I took the role of writing this books in my own hands and made this chap. I HATE abandoning a fic, so don't worry about me leaving this fic (even though i am the only one writing it now...)

**Author's Note:**

> Our Deviantart's:
> 
> Hawk (Hawkmask101) - [Link](http://hawkmask101.deviantart.com)  
> Midnight (MidnightTheHybrid) - [Link](http://midnightthehybrid.deviantart.com)  
> Night (CorruptedNightshade) - [Link](http://corruptenightshade.deviantart.com)
> 
>  
> 
> Also if you want something (possibly) more lighthearted, here are Corrupted Nightshade's other fics:  
>  [Underpire Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10194236/chapters/22639613)  
> [I Sooo Don't Know The Original Yous...](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11103516/chapters/24776187)  
> [A Rookie Lost In The Dark](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11191824/chapters/24990732)  
> [What Do You Do When Your Boyfriend Becomes A Babybones?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11237241/chapters/25113831)  
> [No Longer Two](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11103321/chapters/24775710)


End file.
